Such an object finding method, such a reading device and such an object finding system are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,752 B2. This document especially reveals a system and a method for detecting and identifying an object, in which data carriers can be attached to for example pieces of luggage, where the data carriers are configured for wireless transmission of an identifiable signal in the high frequency range. The system further comprises a reading device for detecting and identifying the signal. Mobile telephones or PDAs are preferably used as reading devices. The data transmission for identification of the object takes place by using Bluetooth® or DECT technology.
The disadvantage noticed in the known object finding method, the known reading device and the known object finding system is that, at the moment of the desired detection of the object by the reading device, the identification signal needs to be completely known so that detection is possible. In other words, the exact identity information of the object to be detected must already be available before the detection process in the reading device. This naturally restricts the functionality of the system to pre-known, unambiguously identifiable objects, such as finding a piece of luggage in the personal ownership of the user of the system. The known system thus lacks of flexibility.